


Not all the Doctor’s Companion’s are Hardboiled

by amdnj



Category: Doctor Who, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Gen, just time lords, no actual kamen riders in this, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor was a story he’d been told since his days before  he could even dare to touch his Boss’s Fedora. He was powerful and wise, and even more hardboiled than Boss (How could anyone be THAT hardboiled??) Many stories were exagerated over time, but the tiny boy before him was hardly what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all the Doctor’s Companion’s are Hardboiled

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I HAVE LIKE TWO FANFICS THAT HAVE TO BE UPDATED. BUT THIS HAS BEEN ON MY TO WRITE LIST FOREVER. ill get there dont worry.
> 
> I've been really busy with stuff okay ;;

“Shoutarou.” He called for the young boy, who had leaned up to grab the fedora off of the door. “Did I ever tell you why I wear a fedora?” Shoutarou had never really thought about that. Wasn’t it because Fedoras were for hardboiled men? Right? Was there some sort of magic secret behind it that he wasn’t aware of. He looked at his boss in awe, shaking his head. “No…” Forgetting the Fedora, he sat down at the table, waiting for Sokichi to continue. Nothing was said without purpose. He was training him after all.

“It was the Doctor” Oh of course. The most hardboiled man in the universe. Everything boss had learned in the school of being cool was from this legend of a man. 

Shoutarou put his head in his hands and listened. ” When I stopped traveling with him because of my daughter.” The girl he’d heard of but never seen. “He gave me the fedora and said that I had become a man by making the right decision.” But the look in his eyes made it obvious that he missed those days of adventure. Though his detective agency was anything from boring. “And when you’re ready to spread your wings and become a real man, I’ll hand one to you as well.” He leaned over and ruffled the boy’s hair.

Mid-ruffle the door opened, Shoutarou looked displeased. It had interrupted his favorite time of the day: story time. Besides doing actual detective work of course. It wasn’t even a client, but a mail man. A rather odd looking mail man. At least he thought it was one.

“Narumi Sokichi?” The man’s voice was rough and could barely pronounce his name. He was obviously a foreigner. In his hands was a deep blue envelope. Shoutarou had never seen his face go from blank to frantic in such a short period of time. Scratch that, he’d never seen frantic on his face before.

Standing up quickly, Sokichi took it from the man, who immediately left. The letter was ripped opened, and a few seconds after he read it, Sokichi threw it on the table.

“Bo—” Shoutarou stared but he was silenced by Sokichi’s hands on his shoulders. “Listen. I have to go somewhere. But you can’t follow. If I die, I don’t want you dying with me.” He sighed and squeezed the young boy’s shoulders…..no. He was a man now, wasn’t he?

Grabbing his hand, Sokichi placed a metal key he took out of his pocket into his hand. “If you hear a sound, a strange alien sound. You run after it. You show this key to that man, and you tell him Sokichi sent you, got it.” This was it wasn’t it. The key to the TARDIS. That box he’d heard about. That he didn’t even think was real. 

“Boss! Listen, take me wi—” But what shocked him even more was that his hand wasn’t on his anymore. It was on his head, taking off his fedora. No. Shoutarou could feel tears prick at his eyes. This was serious.

“You’re a man now Shoutarou.” He placed the white fedora on his head, before taking his spare from the door frame quickly. “Now, follow your responsibilities like the man I know you are.” With that he left a boy in a man’s hat, still a little too small for the hat that brushed over his brows.

His cries fell on death ears, as the man ran out. It would be the last time he would ever see him. 

The letter! Shoutarou grabbed it and read it over quickly. 

 

…I would never ask of you to leave the civilian familial life you currently have. Your daughter and wife need you. I tried to do this without you even knowing, but it seems I’ve been captured. If you don’t help, the Daleks will destroy Fuuto. Follow the Coordinates on the back of the envelope. Please be careful  
The Doctor

 

He really was real then wasn’t he. It wasn’t just some sort of fairy tale or code word. This was real. Daleks were real. Time travel. Time lords. It was all real. He wasn’t sure what hit him harder: the idea that Boss was in danger of death or that this was very very real.

Quickly scanning over the coordinates, he ran out the door. They were actually pretty easy to read. So what if he was disobeying orders. As a man, he had made the grownup decision of ignoring them. Besides, if he wanted him not to follow, why did he leave the letter on the table?

———

Part of him regretted even leaving the agency, the scene before him took a few moments to register.

A old man on his knees in a pool of blood. His form shook. His eyes were obscured by his hair, but the liquid dripping into the pile of ashes at his legs were most certainly not rain. The scrapped metal was like a graveyard. Those must have been daleks.

Ashes. Ashes ASHES ASHES. Shoutarou’s mind halted. ASHES. There was a white fedora in his hands. A white bloodstained fedora covered in ashes. There were only two of those fedoras in existence. Boss got one from the Doctor, and had the other custom made in it’s image. Which meant…

That was Boss. He was dead.

“I’m sorry…Sokichi..I should have done this on my own.” The hoarse voice spoke quietly, nearly breaking.

“…Are you the Doctor?” Shoutarou whispered. He still had accepted the scene before him. Instead, he’d focus on what he could accept. The Doctor. 

“….Are you Sokichi’s apprentice?” The man looked up, coughing. Blood came from his lips. “He was talking about you….it seems you ignored him hm?” The man stood up quickly, wobbling to the right.

“You’re bleeding.” Shoutarou took a couple steps forward. If he kept his distance, maybe that pile of ashes would stop existing. He focused on the injured man before him.

“Oh this? Yeah. I’m dying. It’s okay though. I’ve been like this for a very long while. It’s that time again I suppose. Did Sokichi tell you about regeneration?” A light yellow glow started to emit from his skin. 

The fairy tale was coming true. The Doctor. The Time Lord. Regeneration. It was real. It was honestly real. He nodded slowly, and with a smile the Doctor threw his arms out in a blast of energy.

“….Did you get taller?” was the first thing he heard. Shoutarou opened his eyes to the tiny boy in the far too big clothing. There was absolutely no way. 

“…Are you still the Doctor? You’re younger than me.” He laughed taking a step forward. His foot stepped in a mushy soft pile…of…..a….ashes. He let out a scream. 

“BOS—-” The Doctor put his tiny hand against his lips. “Shhhhhhh. Daleks.” He frowned, trying to brush the hair out of his eyes. “Come on, they’ve probably heard us. I’ll drop you off home.” He grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the blue box that he hadn’t noticed upon entering. He barely tottered along, his mouth hung wide open as if he was still screaming internally. His eyes dumbstruck, tears at the corners.

The doors closed in front of him. Slowly he turned around, and gazed around the inside. It was so tiny on the outside. But on the inside, it was gigantic. He grinned, momentarily. The smile felt fake and forced. Boss was in a pile outside, how was he going to tell his daughter?

“W-what are you doing?” Shoutarou covered his eyes as the boy in front of him was completely naked. Well that was a shock. The boy in question blinked. “Hm? Oh you humans and your nudity. These clothes didn’t fit. I need proper ones.” He slipped on a pair of cargo shorts that were still too big that they fit like capris almost. Boots that were barely small enough for his feet to not fall out of. A striped shirt that went down farther than it should have. As well as a sleeveless jacket that was too long to really be a vest.

“Hm…hair hair..” He grabbed a paper clip on the side of the far too complicated controls, and pushed aside the hair in his eyes with it. “There. Now lets get you home.” 

Before Shoutarou could even say home, the boy ran about flipping switches in a haphazard yet still organized manner. With a jolt, the box machine shook and that noise. The alien noise that boss had told him about….he heard it.

It lasted moments before he found the boy somehow shoving him out the doors. “There you go Narumi Detective agency. Only moments after I’m sure you left. Good bye, kid. Live a good life.” With that he turned, and went back into the TARDIS.

“Wait!” He called out, snapping back to his senses. He held up the TARDIS key. Sokichi sent me” Bosses name felt heavy on his tongue, but he knew what he had to do. “He gave me this key, knowing he was going to die. He left that letter for me to follow. For what, to watch him die? No..I think he wanted me to go with you.”

The doctor turned out of the TARDIS, his jacket scraping against the entrance. He looked at the man across from him. “It’s dangerous.” His express was impossible to read. Was he serious? Was this a test?

“I know.” Shoutarou put his hands in his pocket. If this was a test, he wasn’t backing down. “Someone has to protect you. That’s what boss would have wanted.” He understood now. This is what he wanted. This is why he did what he did. He somehow knew. Shoutarou was a man now, and he had to follow his responsibilities 

The Doctor shook his head. “No. There are things out there, you couldn’t understand.” He put his thumb to his lips. “Fascinating but things that are far too dangerous.” He may have looked older. But this kid was just a boy, not yet a man. Sokichi would never forgive him if accidentally died in his care. Besides, he was never one to keep things from his past companion, especially deceased ones. But this kid…was he more than just a shadow of Sokichi?

There was a searching look in his eyes, Shoutarou could tell. This definitely was a test. Maybe even the Doctor wasn’t sure if he wanted him as a companion. “I’m not scared of monsters.” Maybe he was scared of him dying as well.

“I’m no saint myself.” He took a step in the TARDIS, not able to make eye contact with the next line. “I’m over-logical. This regeneration especially. I’ve done horrible things for the sake of peace. Killed whole races.” He had to let him know what he was getting into. Too many of his companions expected a hero. He really wasn’t one.

He shook his head. “I’m sure there was no other way. Boss had faith in you, so I do too.”

There was a long silence before the Doctor stuck his head on the door.

“Do you have the courage to ride with the devil?” A blank, expressionless face matched the even tone he spoke.

“Would I really abandon my new partner?” Shoutarou grinned.

“Partner” His lips quickly turned into a smirk. “Yes, Shoutarou. Let’s go. Daleks to destroy, partner."


End file.
